Rasengan Barrage?
by Traitless Eru
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto stumbles upon the many possibilities of the elemental Rasengan. With an imaginative mind like Naruto's, what types of Rasengan will he create? How large will the chaos be following the disastrous nature of the Rasengan? Oneshot.


**Hello! I am Traitless Eru, and welcome to my first fic! A oneshot, and within the Naruto franchise!**

 **Before I start, I will mention that this is my first story that I have written overall, so do excuse any grammatical errors, OOC, and all that shenanigans. I hope to try my hand at writing stories with interesting plot lines or characters with tweaked changes and the like.**

 **Well, less notes at the start, more plot in the middle! More A/N will be provided at the end, but I will not delay you much further. Enjoy!**

 **Also, it seems like everyone is doing this out of either sheer necessity or obligatoriness or just sarcasticness. Otherwise, I'll also do it for safety.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and their respective abilities/powers from any published fiction.**

"Hai! Rasengan!" - depicts a person talking

"Hai! Rasengan!" - depicts an entity talking, such as bijuu, demons, you know.

'Hai! Rasengan!' - depicts a person's thoughts

' Hai! Rasengan!' - depicts an entity's thoughts

" **Rasengan**!" - depicts a jutsu

 **Below is also my own line breaks before and after the actual, which indicate a change of scenes. Only one line break indicates a change in perspective or time.**

 **EDIT as of literally 10 minutes ago: Bold and Italic font did not go through the first time. Why must you punish me in my first post!?**

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

* * *

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

 **Rasengan Barrage?! - A Naruto fanfic written by Traitless Eru**

The land of shinobi rises to a beautiful sunrise once more, a peaceful endeavor only encountered when such peace has been achieved among the 5 Great Shinobi Countries.

The birds sing their songs, more carefree than before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Grounded animals rise from their caves and nests, as the natural ecosystem of non-nocturnal life begins once more. Bright blue painted on the canvas of the sky with traces of white, one Shikamaru Nara would find the sky more enjoyable than his child self.

The Land of Fire prospered at the top among the Hidden Villages due to the heroics of two shinobi. The "dynamic duo" as a certain rapper among the Kumo ranks dub, these two teenagers are saviors of the Shinobi world, though the blond of the two basked in the praise moreso than the other. Speaking of the saviour...

" **Rasengan**!"

An explosion shortly followed as trees were ripped from their roots; animals within it's vicinity lucky to not have been shredded to pieces by its pure power.

"Naruto! What are you doing training so early in the morning?" Sasuke Uchiha says as he appears beside the child of the prophecy via **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

"Sasuke-teme! Glad to see you up and about this early in the morning!" Naruto Uzumaki replies as he slaps the Uchiha's back as a sign of friendship. Though a tick mark appearing on Sasuke's forehead may not be also a sign of friendship between the two.

"Naruto!" The one-eyed **Rinnegan** user growls in annoyance at Naruto's ignorance to his question.

"It must be that week of the month for you, huh?" Naruto jokes as he nimbly leans his head to the left to avoid a rock throw by Sasuke.

"Answer my question! Why the hell are you blowing up the training ground?!" Sasuke yells, already pissed by Naruto's antics.

"I was testing out my control over my **Rasengan** as well as seeing if I can implement other elements."

"The war just ended though. Why the need to expand now?"

"You never know when a super strong ninja comes busting into your bedroom!" Naruto exclaims, followed shortly by a facepalm of Sasuke's.

The last Uchiha can never get the real truth out of Naruto when it comes to times like these: moments of peace, as well as training, and girls. Even Naruto shudders at the extremity of his fangirl club shortly after the war. Sasuke was, unwillingly by Sakura Haruno, forced to witness the destruction left in the wake of Naruto's fan club. Needless to say, the Sixth Hokage was not happy.

"Well, considering that you'll just cause Hokage-sama more grief in the financial department if left unsupervised, I might as well stay and watch. What do you have so far?" Sasuke asks, exciting Naruto as if time rewinded back to their Genin days.

"Ooooooh~ do I have an arsenal to show you, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto gallops over to an undamaged part of the field to showcase the destruction of his new jutsus.

"Using big words now, are we?" Sasuke snickering afterwards.

"Shut up!"

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

"Sasuke, have you heard of baa-chan's healing feats?" Naruto asks, holding his left hand out to prepare the epicness swirling in his hand.

"Tsunade Senju's healing prowess? Yeah, they are amazing in its own right." Sasuke confirms, stepping back as he feels the powerful energy that the Uchiha has had the honor to fight against time and time again.

"I decided to spy in one of baa-chan's classes-"

"You WHAT?!" Sasuke yells, a tick mark yet again seeing the light of the Sun for the second time of the day.

"As I was saying, I was there for one of her classes when she explained and demonstrated how to use medical ninjutsu." Naruto continues, focusing on gathering as much of his chakra as he can; in Naruto's defense, he has just learned to create a **Rasengan** with one hand two weeks ago. Since losing his right forearm to the battle with his rival, his left hand slowly became the dominant hand when it came to creating his jutsu: be it his **Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu** , or the **Rasengan**. He still uses his right hand when it comes to paperwork (coming rarely, but often when in terms of signing for his fans), food, and the general stuff of his day.

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke eyes Naruto suspiciously, wary of the topic's involvement with their activity, though he has a slight idea of why.

"You're no fun, Sasuke." Naruto pouts, before regaining his signature grin.

"Long story short, I was able to do medical ninjutsu that night. Guess where I applied it?" Naruto's grin became even wider and shinier as a new **Rasengan** forms on his left hand.

"Naruto, what in Kami's name did you create?" Sasuke manages to get out as he is awed by the Uzumaki's ingenuity; the new ball of chakra still had its visual swirl, yet feels visually calming and soothing. The colour, instead of a bright blue, is now a bright green. The sound of the **Rasengan** now a consistent breeze of wind, unlike its original's storm-like presence.

'How does such energy feel so soothing when infused with an A-rank technique… Of course, only Naruto can do this. It's freaking Naruto Uzumaki here for crying out loud.' Sasuke wonders as he is still struck with awe, before shortly shaking himself out of his shock, before looking Naruto in the eyes.

"What are you gonna call this… **Rasengan**?" Sasuke asks.

"I dub this… the **Medicine** **Ball**!" Naruto proudly says, thrusting his creation into the sky.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... what?"

"There's already such thing as the **Medicine** **Ball**."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then will **Medical** **Rasengan** do?"

"Yes." Sasuke ends with the second facepalm of the day, the cells of his body wondering when the Uchiha will end it's relentless assault of facepalms and forced vein resurfacing,

"Have you see what it does, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, his grin still as wide as ever, though the shine seems different.

Sasuke punches a nearby tree, making a small dent on its bark. "Show me."

Naruto slams the **Medical** **Rasengan** into the tree, tearing the tree into two. To the amazement of Sasuke and the pride of Naruto (and his grin, don't forget the grin) the bottom half of the severed tree began to grow it's top half at an unpredictable rate, while the flying top half of the tree began to grow its bottom half as well as its roots at the same rate.

"Naruto, I will officially report that to Hokage-sama as a kinjutsu." Sasuke concludes, earning a jaw-drop from his rival.

"Why?!" Naruto whines, unknowing of the future applications of the **Medical Rasengan**.

"It's waaaay too overpowered. Just slam that into every person in the hospital and they are rid of any injuries, diseases, anything. Heck, use your **Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu** , have every clone have one, slam it into every injured person during a war and it looks like nothing ever happened. It's usefulness, taking into account the amount that your **Medical Rasengan** heals as well as the speed which is instant; we may very well have the most overpowered med-kit in the entire shinobi history." Sasuke explains, Naruto being forced to hang his head as no points can be made to defend the **Medical Rasengan**. After all, it is pretty overpowered: Naruto once tested it on an old man the same day that he created the **Medical Rasengan** , and the old man's back was fixed back to its youthful state, though it seems that it doesn't fix one's age.

"Fine, I won't use it unless it's necessary. Even then, I still have lots more variations!" Naruto says, his fist held up high as if finishing a speech filled with passion and motivation.

"Alright," Sasuke says as he sighs, "show me what you have. I have somewhere to be."

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

"Naruto, what is this now?" Sasuke asks in confusion and awe yet again, though this time at its strange appearance.

The new **Rasengan** retains its swirl (Sasuke notes the swirl to be common among all **Rasengan** jutsu, though he concludes that it is imperative to the success of creating a **Rasengan** ), though now has an absolute color of black, the edges of the shape of the ball of energy looking as if light cannot escape it's powerful grasp. The thought of such power in the wrong hands makes Sasuke shiver.

"I call this.. the **Black Rasengan**." Naruto finishes, though seemingly with a saddened yet philosophical tone as thoughts of the human's insignificance to the life outside the Earth begin to seep to both of the present youth's mind.

Naruto's mind in particular is flowing with indescribable knowledge and wisdom, yet cannot manage to stop his thoughts. 'I know I should be showing Sasuke it's destructive capabilities, but I can't help but think our significance in comparison to the world today. I know we saved the entire world from doom, but even within our limited time on Earth I cannot help but think of our impending doom as the Sun begins to lose it's fire. The Earth will run out of resources, our Gods will abandon us because of our ignorance of our fellow people and environment, and fellow animals will start to fight for remaining territory. Yet, amongst the eventual battles that happen on this very land, it is insignificant to the space outside us. Will they overlook us as ants fighting over the right and throne to one ant hill? Will they colonize us and render us infertile using unknown technology that is way beyond shinobi comprehension? Can our future generations ever hope to right the wrongs of the past-'

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" Sasuke yells, snapping Naruto from his philosophical trance.

"Ah, thanks."

"I've been yelling at you for the past minute that you just created a freakin' mini-black hole in your hand!"

"Oi! Don't compare those runts to my little baby here! They ain't got nothing on my **Black** **Rasengan**!"

"Naruto! Just get going and show me another!"

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

Sasuke sighs as pinches his nose bridge, irritated at Naruto's next **Rasengan**. "Do I even want to know..?"

"I call this the **Fire Dragon Slayer Rasengan**!" The ball of chakra now replaced with **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic, the **Rasengan** swirls with bright orange and red flames, the centerpiece resembling a certain Natsu Dragneel's pink-(Salmon! I hear you!) Salmon hair.

"NARUTO! THAT'S COPYRIGHT!" Sasuke yells, veins bursting from his head yet again.

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

The new **Rasengan** lost its visual swirls, but still retains its threatening sounds; the colour of the ball now distinctly cut in half: red dominating the top while white takes the bottom. A solid black color outlines the shape of the chakra sphere, another solid black line appearing to emphasize the split between the two colors of red and white, before coming together in the middle to form a hollow circle dominated by white, and then yet another circle though now solid black.

"I call this… the **Pokéball**!"

"... you're not even trying to hide it anymore."

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

"I call this… the **Blue Rasengan**."

"THAT'S JUST A NORMAL **RASENGAN**!"

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

"I call upon thee lord-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, NARUTO!"

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

"I call this… the **break-up**." Naruto finishes with a whisper, a hint of a saddened tone.

"... why did the atmosphere get so heavy?" Sasuke whispers to himself, though foreign thoughts soon began to invade his mind, giving him an idea as to why there is random tension.

 _'Considering that the **Rasengan** deals heavy damage upon impact as well as blowing the victim into pieces if powerful enough, it can be heavily related to a guilt-ridden truth such as a revelation to the status of loved ones, or as the name is inspired, the decision to end a romantic relationship without further proof or notice.'_

'Ah… no wonder. Wait, that's too deep. Too much stuff just happened; I don't need another deep revelation to come again.'

Sasuke shakes himself from yet another stupor as he proceeds to yell at Naruto to snap out, yet again.

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

"I call this… the **Spirit Rasengan**!"

"... did you just take that from Goku's techniques?"

"I definitely did not!"

"Then why are you in the same exact stance as when Goku holds his **Spirit** **Bomb**?" Sasuke retorts as he facepalms for the fourth time, though to the stance that Naruto takes for his so-called **Spirit Rasengan** : feet wide apart as if flying, both arms raised to support the massive energy sitting atop Naruto's hands, ready to throw at a moment's notice.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-teme?! Making fun of me again?!"

"Yeah. Totally original."

!.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..! !.._/^^^^\\_..!

"I have one more finished jutsu; I need the clones to pull this off." Naruto explains, forming a one-handed Tiger seal with his left, spawning 9 **Kage** **Bunshin** **no Jutsu** clones behind him, with an extra clone in front of him, who then starts to side Sasuke.

"Should I back up?" Sasuke suggests, wary of the potential destruction that this final **Rasengan** jutsu could cause considering that Naruto needs 9 clones.

"Please. I also created the clone beside you to brief you on the details as the rest of us here will be focused on forming this final **Rasengan**." Naruto finishes, before his clone continues for him.

Gesturing Sasuke to follow, the Naruto clone proceeds to explain the details of the unknown **Rasengan**.

"As you can see, Boss will need all the space he can get. Once we get to the desired spot, both in height and in distance, I can tell you the name of Boss' **Rasengan**." The clone finishes, leaving Sasuke very wary of what potential harm Naruto can do as he asked him, his rival of all people, to stand back.

Once reaching a tall tree overseeing the entire field, Sasuke can see parts of the field damaged (or healed) by Naruto's different **Rasengan** : in the midst of the destruction reminiscent of damage similar to **Chibaku Tensei** lays a circle of land completely unharmed. Another part of the field is ravaged by **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic, while the part opposite looks to have its trees unrooted caused by Naruto's… **Pokéball Rasengan**. One part devastated by emotional loss, while another dominated with philosophy. The chaos continues as **Rasengan** after **Rasengan** impacts the habitat of the training field, stranger and stranger its origins seem to be.

Sasuke turns to the clone, nodding him to proceed.

"What the Boss created… it's called-"

Sasuke's sense is assaulted shortly by both a bright light and high-pitched noise. His sight recovering first, he gapes at the visual presented before him.

The original Naruto is dressed in a dark-gray battle suit of unrecognisable origins, a metal shard embedded on Naruto's forehead as well as an eyepatch over his right eye. His right arm now metallic and red (where did he get that from) and a variant of the FN FAL slung over his right shoulder. The other Naruto clones include: a Female Naruto dressed in minimal clothing covering only essentials on her chest and waist as well as fishnet stockings on her legs and a utility vest, a Naruto in a large brown trenchcoat with a red beret. Sasuke begins to regain his auditory senses, though he is shortly assaulted by a certain song of the one Donna Burke.

All 10 Narutos, including the original, are holding what seems to be a diamond-shaped **Rasengan**. The swirl now pure white with a symbol of a dog in the middle of the **Rasengan** , the feeling Sasuke gets is menacing: almost oppressive, yet with a touch of guilt.

"Naruto, what is this called?" Sasuke asks, turning slowly to the clone as if ready to tear his head a new one.

"Sasuke, this is Big Boss' newest and best creation. I call it… **Diamond Dog Release: Rasengan**."

"More like freAKING COPYRIGHT!" Sasuke yells, veins bursting all over his head, as he slices the clone with his sword, making the Naruto clone poof from existence.

"NARUTO! COME HERE AND LET ME USE YOU AS TEST SUBJECT FOR MY NEW SWORD!" Sasuke angrily yells as he jumps towards the Naruto group, yearning for justice of those whose work is stolen by his rival's antics.

The village hears the yells of one Saviour, and shivers as their thoughts go out to the teenager whose throat is probably strangled by the lone Uchiha.

 **END**

* * *

 **Please review! Would like to see how I did on my first story (Oneshot). Regardless, check my profile for my upcoming story! See you in a few!**


End file.
